


Philotes菲罗忒斯*[1]

by selenamars



Category: Lofter归档
Genre: M/M, 制服, 变态, 口交, 改造, 春药, 杀人, 跳蛋, 震动棒, 高智商反社会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamars/pseuds/selenamars
Summary: #一发完短篇#麻瓜AU 外心理医生内反社会德x反社会哈#剧情文笔渣pwp/ooc#dirty talk/微BDSM/双性哈#内含口x//跳x//震动x//改造//制服//春x play#脑洞产物确定能接受再看不喜勿喷#看前可先戳最后科普&解释，有剧透
Relationships: Draco·Malfoy/Harry·Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Philotes菲罗忒斯*[1]

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞乱打，里面的法律和病等等都没有经过仔细求证，只是上网搜了一下度娘
> 
> 高智商反社会不一定犯罪：如福尔摩斯也是高智商反社会（但普通反社会通常犯罪
> 
> 对反社会人格患者，他们唯一能体会到的，是因为即刻的生理痛苦和欢愉而产生的“原始脑”情感。
> 
> [1]菲罗忒斯（Philotes），为希腊神话中的欲望之神。
> 
> [2]为罗马数字1，后文也有其他用罗马数字表示的。
> 
> [3]《查泰莱夫人的情人》是D.H劳伦斯于1928年出版的小说。因为过于色x，所以禁止发行。
> 
> [4]卡洛琳小写体是大约于公元8世纪出现的一种字体。
> 
> [5]这里的水晶灯其实是歌剧魅影中第一幕结束时掉下来的灯，表示h和christine一样被心甘情愿地诱惑。
> 
> Q两人都为高智商反社会，为何最后h杀了d？
> 
> A我设定是两人都想把对方占为己有，h是让他永远不碰别的人，而d是让h永远只被他艹。（我知道很中二但爽就完事了
> 
> Q为什么有那么多 “他的”？为什么旁白都用 姓 来表示？
> 
> A 我想表达的是双方都有强烈的占有欲，想让对方成为自己的所有物，所以用很多 “他的”；旁白用姓表示，是因为我想表达双方都没有敞开心扉（不亲密

【I*[2]•ALL BEGINNING】

“午安，马尔福先生。”

“午安。我找第0605号患者哈利·波特。”

“好的，马上为您办理。请注意，第0605号患者为X级危险人员，如您需要，本院可免费提供两名随行安保人员。”

他这次要会面的患者是哈利·波特，在圈子里算热门人选，一直是这群医生想见识的一号人物，毕竟— —如此正常的病患可不多见，不是吗？

哈利·波特，1岁时父母双亡，被法院判定由母亲的亲姐姐姨妈一家抚养。三年前杀死了姨妈一家，被判过失杀人，因其疑似为反社会人格且其姨妈有虐童行为而被处以缓刑。一周前成年体检确证为反社会人格，现被转移至霍格莫德精神医院，主任医师德拉科·马尔福接管。

没错，就是这么一个危险的刚成年的人。

马尔福倒是丝毫不害怕，仅仅是穿着普通的西装，走进了一个杀人犯的房间— —

“你好啊，我是哈利波特，你是谁？”房间的正中间坐着一个青年— —不，这或许不能称作坐，或许以锁 来形容会更加准确，看在他手腕和脚腕的铁链条的份上。

“我是德拉科马尔福，很高兴见到你。”马尔福点了一下头，算是向他打了个招呼。

他们面对面坐着，有一句没一句地聊着，波特看上去兴致勃勃，而马尔福看上去心情也不错，他们甚至在短短的几个小时就从陌生人发展到了可以叫对方教名的程度了。可以说一切都在往最好的方向发展。

马尔福低头看了下表，已经到时间了，从下午一点到四点整：“哦，哈利，我要走了。”

波特看上去很不舍，他皱着眉头，用那双清澈的祖母绿眼睛注视着马尔福那双灰色的眼睛：“不要嘛，德拉科，我想和你待在一起。”

说完还眨了眨眼睛，浓密的睫毛下投出了一片阴影，那双眼睛确实很美，恐怕没有一个姑娘可以经受得住它的注视。

“别这样，哈利。下次来的时候，我给你带一些书来，怎么样？”马尔福的脸上出现了微笑，这使他的话更具说服力了。

“好吧，再见。德拉科，我会想你的。”

马尔福从没遇到过一个这么古怪的病人，其他的病人— —他们或是异常成默寡言，这一般是社交恐惧症；或是性格暴躁却又变化无常，这大抵就是躁郁症；或是无比焦虑不安，这便完完全全是焦虑症。

但从没遇到像波特这样似乎与常人无异的。

这就是高智商反社会人格的魅力所在。

如果你引起了他们的兴趣，那么，他们从见到你的第一面，就已经有了一个完美的、缜密的犯罪方案。他们如同毒蛇一般一步步将你引诱到他们早已设好的陷阱，最后将你一口吞食干净；而你明知道他们的目的，却心甘情愿跟着他们，甚至最后为其付出生命也依然情愿。而在得到他们想要的以后，他们又可以完美的脱身而去，不留任何把柄。

听起来很恐怖，是吗？

但高智商反社会人格患者依然是心理医生趋之若鹜的存在，本身，这类患者就极少，如果能在这方面有突破，那将会为自己的身上贴上不只一层金，成为圈子里的大咖。对于任何人来说，都是如同罂粟一样令人上瘾的存在，即使有不少医生为此惨死于患者手下。

马尔福同样如此。自从第一次见了面，他便全身心投入到了哈利波特当中，他以前从不如此。甚至，他已经在脑海里想好了他们以后第二次第三次第四次的会面，想象着他和他的哈利越来越亲密，会议室的桌上、在他的身上、在他的哈利的床上…他的哈利的嘴里含着他的阴茎，脸色潮红，下面不停流着水— —上帝啊，即使是想想，他都勃起了— —若是能让波特在他身下婉转承欢，他甘愿一死。

【II •FIRST TRY】

哈利波特想要德拉科马尔福。

他很清楚这一点。

从见到马尔福的第一刻起，他就知道了。他记得上一个如此让他感兴趣的还是赛克士，赛克士已经和他永远在一起了，那么，他的德拉科也要和他永不分离。

德拉科的一切都让他想占为己有— —他的头发，他的喉结，他的胸膛，没人知道他有多想要他的德拉科。

上一次见面，波特看上去是老老实实在聊天，可实际上呢？实际上，他一直在看他的德拉科。

当波特听到他的德拉科明天就会来的时候，他甚至想明天就让德拉科属于自己。

“我亲爱的德拉科，我真的好想你，下次不要过了两周才来，答应我，好吗？”波特扁着嘴，故意用了一种很委屈的声音说着，波特还晃了晃脚，铁链发出了哗哗的响声。

看着他的哈利，马尔福心里没由来的涌上一股冲动，简直想就这样把他的哈利按到桌子上，掰开那诱人的臀瓣，狠狠地贯穿— —但眼前那该死的碍眼的链条无时不刻提醒着他：他的哈利还不属于他— —他的哈利只能被他的铁链锁住！

“我保证，哈利。哦，对了，上次我不是答应了你要带书给你吗？瞧，在这呢。”马尔福将凳子搬到了波特旁边，如此一来，他们简直是紧紧地依偎在了一起。

“嗯……德拉科，我想看《查泰莱夫人的情人》，你读给我听好吗？”波特从那堆书里找了一本，把他塞到了马尔福的手上。

“你要听哪里？或许我们还可以实践一下，我亲爱的哈利。”

马尔福凑到了波特的耳后，他的唇贴到了波特的耳垂，舔舐了许久，仔细品味着他的哈利散发的诱人味道，那感觉美好极了，让他更加饥渴。

“就这里。”波特把头扭了过去，直接吻上了马尔福，他摸索着，慢慢将舌头伸进马尔福的嘴里，仔细描摹着他的德拉科的口腔；而马尔福也不甘示弱，两条舌头纠缠在一起，互相交换着口里的唾沫，再将对方的尽数吞下，他们大力吸吮着另外一位的嘴唇，像是想把对方吞吃入腹，从今往后只属于自己。

他们的舌头简直是两条各怀鬼胎的蛇。

一吻毕了，两人喘着气离开对方，牵起几道淫靡的银丝。

“当他的精液在她里面插射的时候，这种创造的行为中— —那是远高于生殖行为的— —他的灵魂也向她插射着。”马尔福用一种充满情欲的声音读出来，“想试试吗，哈利，你和我。”

“当然。”波特喘过气来，说了这么一句普通，但在马尔福看来无疑是极有邀请意味的话，“可我被锁住了。”

“所以，我帮你含，怎么样。”哈利的嘴唇因为接吻而显得有些红肿，这让他更加性感。

他低头解开衬衫的纽扣，马尔福看着他，一颗，两颗，三颗。原本就凌乱的衬衫此刻显得更加凌乱，淡粉的乳晕露了出来；而解到第四颗第五颗的时候，马尔福已经看到波特近乎于赤裸的上身了— —

真的很美。准确来说，应该是骨感美。拜于孩童时期所经受的虐待与青春期并不足够的营养，马尔福甚至可以看到一条一条明显突出的肋骨，以及一些或是陈年的或是新增的伤痕。但这并不影响他的美，反而平添了一种凌虐的美感。

波特跪了下来，跪在马尔福的两腿之间。他用嘴一点一点拉开了拉链，舔上了那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，虽然还没有勃起，但依然巨大得让人有些恐惧。他嫣红的舌头伸了出来，像一条母狗一样舔着，用舌头勾画着它的形状。

唾液已经将内裤湿透了，光打下来，可以看到那粗大阴茎的形状。波特隔着内裤，吸吮着阴茎，扑面而来的雄性气息几乎把他淹没，让他像一个溺水者一样沉沦于欲望之海。

接着，终于进入了正题— —

马尔福一把将自己的内裤扯了下来，一手按着他的哈利的头，另一只手扶着已经完全勃起，几乎是有小孩手臂那么粗的阴茎，居高临下地看着头还埋在腿间的波特，以一种像是命令的语气说道：“含住它。

“遵命，我的德拉科。”哈利抬起头说了一句话，抬头时舔舐了一下龟头，低头时又将脸埋进了淡色的耻毛中，深吸着属于马尔福的味道。

他含进去了。

在一瞬间，温暖湿润的口腔将马尔福的阴茎包围，那条灵活的舌头卷了起来，带给他极致的性体验— —就像阴道一样— —把舌头完全覆盖在阴茎上，然后绞紧，再放松，舔舐着整个阴茎；然后再绞紧，再放松...

紧接着就轮到龟头享受服务了，胯下的可人儿极有经验的将阴茎缓慢吞入，被挤压的感觉随即增强，马尔福能感受到他的哈利的喉咙因不适而蠕动着，却又想把自己的阴茎吞得更深。

“嗯啊....呜......呜嗯……”嘴中那事物过于庞大，即使是吞到最深处也还会露出一段来，波特用手握住裸露在外的阴茎，轻轻撸动，时不时，还会用上更多的力，忽轻忽重的揉捏。他的手也照顾到了阴囊，一下一下揉搓着，还会把舌头伸到最长，用舌尖轻点着阴囊。更加刺激到马尔福。

波特将阴茎吐出来，只留下了一个龟头，吐出的部分还闪着淫荡的水光，但他根本不在乎，反而是将自己的口水当作了润滑剂来用，双手握住快速上下撸动，让整根阴茎都得到快感。口腔含住龟头，用舌尖轻点马眼，像婴儿一般吸吮着龟头，想把精液像母乳一样吸出来。

马尔福欲望高涨，哪里还经得住这般折磨，他双手抓住他的哈利的头发，挺动胯下，将口腔当成阴道快速抽插— —毫不留情地一插到底，捣到最深处再打圈研磨— —然后完全抽出，又一插到底。

“我的哈利，你的小嘴可真紧...哈...啊哈...你知道吗，就像女人的阴道一样……”马尔福那张高贵的嘴吐出如此下流的语言，但他丝毫不感到羞愧，看着跨间的黑发青年的嘴中插着自己的性器，只觉得性欲一再高涨，一发不可收拾。

快感逐渐积累，一步步攀上高峰，下身射精的欲望越来越强烈，马尔福抓住波特的头，将阴茎深埋于他的口中，作最后的冲刺。波特甚至能感受到硕大的龟头正有力地跳动— —毫无疑问，他的德拉科要射了，将精液射给他，而他也做好了全盘接受的准备。

白浊在喉间迸发出来，兴许是青壮男人的精力实在旺盛，即使是埋得如此之深，也依然有星星点点的精液溅到了波特那张好看的脸上。

马尔福把软掉但也依然庞大的事物抽了出来，在波特面前甩了甩，又把它蹭到青年的脸上，如此一来，他的整张脸上都被一层薄薄的白色覆盖。

波特张开嘴，里面是满满的精液，“德拉科...你看...这都是你的。”他含糊不清地说道。

然后他把嘴中的精液一滴不剩地吞了下去。又把脸上的精液用手指刮了下来，放到口中吸吮，神情满足，像是吃到了什么美味至极的东西。

“你真是个淫荡的婊子，我亲爱的哈利。”

“我走了，哈利。”两人都已整理好了着装，丝毫看不出刚才还进行了一次口交。  
只是身上还残留着一点精液的味道。

“拜拜。”波特坐在椅子上，双手撑着椅子，看起来只是和自己的心理医生谈了心。

“不要忘记带钥匙哦。”

【III•MORE CLOSER】

马尔福看着摆在眼前的各种道具，满意地笑了。

最左侧是一个听诊器，但与医院里用的普通听诊器却有些不同，原本是听诊头的地方，换成了一根巨大粗长，逼真极了的震动棒；而另一头耳挂的尾端，也变成了两个细长带有硅胶触手的转珠棒。

这是他特地去定制的，相信一定能让他的哈利玩得很开心。

还有这个...哈利身上，从此会留下他的印记。

马尔福再一次踏入0605号病人的房间，只不过这一次不是会议室。

波特躺在床上，他双腿叉开，整个人呈大字形被铐着：“德拉科，快帮我解开。”他象征性地动了两下，算是在催促马尔福。

马尔福却没答应他，而是甩了甩手中的一串钥匙，径直坐到床边，打开了一个手提箱，注视着波特那双眼睛：“乖，哈利。等会再提这件事，好吗？”一边说着，他一边脱掉了哈利的衣服。

“上帝啊……我怎么会遇到你这么好的宝贝…瞧瞧这美丽的花朵开得多艳…”马尔福没想到他的宝贝哈利竟然是这样的— —两套性器官！一个双性人！

他伸出手覆上波特的阴户— —他的耻毛不多，完全覆盖不住那处娇嫩的皮肤，几下揉搓就变得通红，更加诱人。

波特的阴唇肥厚，如果不是马尔福知道他是个处雏，马尔福一定会觉得他是个多么滥交的荡妇。但这也带来了一个好处，那就是揉捏起来手感惊人得好。

波特整个身子都泛着粉红色，倒不是说他害羞了，而是下身几根微凉的手指抽插着他的阴道，时不时会用凸起的关节研磨着他的敏感点，又或是将手指弯曲起来在里面转圈。

阴蒂和后庭也没被冷落，那条舌头舔着阴蒂，用牙齿轻咬着向外，向左向右拉扯，温暖的口腔含住了已经完全勃起、接近2厘米阴蒂用力吸吮着。一根手指围绕着后庭打圈按摩着，掠过洞口时，就会缓缓插入再拔出。

“啊啊...嗯啊……嘤嗯啊哈...哈啊...”他的呻吟带上了哭腔，下身那令人颤栗的快感向电流一样从尾椎骨传上来，让全身的神经都在颤抖。

阴茎也翘起了头，但马尔福却刻意避开那儿— —他的哈利以后只能以女性器官高潮。

手指抽插的速度越来越快，即使没有润滑，也变得畅通无阻……房间里很安静，只有波特的呻吟声和扑哧扑哧的水声，因此，那水声更加显得淫靡。

阴唇完全充血，比原先更加肥大，极度的兴奋使其变得嫣红。阴道口上有许多因快速抽插而出现的白沫。波特知道自己的下面绝对湿得一塌糊涂，快感令他整个人都软成一滩水，完全无法思考，像是迷失在了黑暗的宇宙之中，唯有下体还真实存在着。

“不...不要了......”他根本无法完整的说出一句话，“啊...哈哈啊.......嗯嗯啊啊...要...要到了啊嗯嗯呀！”下身的快感越积越多，他快要窒息了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

下身的手指快速抽出，给了波特最后的刺激— —他高潮了，还是潮吹— —清澈的水流射出来，射到了床上，使床单更加湿润。高潮的人儿红着脸喘气，眼尾闪着生理泪水带来的泪光，更让人想狠狠地操弄他。

“你真是天赋异禀呢，我的哈利。”马尔福俯下身，贴着波特的耳边说道。他身上的衣服仍是一丝不苟的整齐，而波特却是一丝不挂，腿间更是一片泥泞。

上身的乳头已经完全站立，看来是时候进入今天的第一个主题了。

马尔福从手提箱中取出几个小巧的乳环，乳环上有繁复华丽的花纹，下面吊着一个镂空的小铃铛，上面刻着以卡洛琳小写体[4]写成的“DRACO•MALFOY”字样。

本来是想吊在他的哈利的乳头上的，既然他的哈利这么令人惊喜，那就吊在下面吧。

波特仍没从高潮中缓过来，他双眼迷离地望着马尔福，直到乳头碰到了冰凉的金属，他才一个激灵清醒过来。

“不...不要了...求你了，德拉科。”实际上他享受得很，这种行为，让他感受到一种前所未有的感觉— —或许这就是人们常说的“愉悦”吧。这种奇异而无法言说的感觉令他食髓知味，再也忘不掉登上高峰的那一刻的快感— —不只是肉体上的愉悦，更多的是精神上的快感。

身下小穴在高潮后抽搐着，暴露在空气中。马尔福可以看到里面的媚肉蠕动，洞口流出潺潺不断的淫水，将周围一片被褥都打湿了。

他用镊子用力夹住波特的乳头，乳头被夹得红肿。到其已经完全没有了知觉，便用一根空心的银针穿过去，乳环的一边与银针一起穿过。最后，将乳环扣起来，就算是完成了。

另外几个也如法炮制。

铃铛有一定的重量，向两边斜去，于是乳头也被拉扯到了两边。阴蒂也扣了两个，铃铛碰撞在一起，发出了清脆的响声。

第一幕已经结束，舞台上帷幕缓缓拉开，第二幕即将开始。

波特仿佛看到一盏水晶灯在他眼前坠落，在破裂之前又戛然而止。[5]

他的德拉科给他喂了一些粘稠的液体，又将剩下的涂抹于他的双乳和两个穴口。然后坐在一旁，自顾自整理起了那些道具。

渐渐地，像是有千万只虫子在爬着— —他快疯了，乳头和两个穴痒的令人崩溃，可他却碰也碰不了，德拉科就在旁边，他本可以狠狠地贯穿自己，但现在却当作自己不存在。

“德拉科，求你了......”他只好开口求马尔福。

可马尔福却装作若无其事的样子，笑着问他：“你怎么了，哈利？”

“德...德拉科...呃呃...快进来啊……”波特心知马尔福是故意的，却没有任何办法，他现在满脑子都是他的德拉科的阴茎。

“进来？去哪里？哈利，你不说出来，我怎么知道你要什么呢？”马尔福甚至歪了歪头，好像他真的是个天真无邪的孩子。

“插进来！呜...呜嗯......用你的阴茎插进我的阴道......啊啊啊啊啊！！”

马尔福打开了波特脚踝处的锁，将腿抬到肩膀上，让两个穴都完全展现在自己眼前。他粗略地扩张了一下，就将震动棒插入了后面的菊穴— —抵着前列腺，那根震动棒飞快地转动着，上面的花纹更加刺激到原本就极为敏感的穴道。突如其来的刺激让波特瞬间就高潮了，阴茎射出白浊，黏在两人的小腹处，淫秽至极。

马尔福想起了他先前的决定，便拿出一个羊眼圈套来波特阴茎的根部— —“哈利，以后不能再犯这种错了哦。”

“啊啊...嗯呀....哈....哈..”波特根本不知道他在说什么，“德...嘤嗯...拉科...快插...啊...进来...”

后穴被填满，可前面却仍是空荡荡的，前后的快感形成对比，更让女穴渴望插入。

马尔福抬起波特的腰，一手扶着阴茎，缓缓插入阴道，巨大的阴茎把穴口撑到极限，内部的软肉抽搐着，把肉棒绞紧，像是在用力的往里吞，想吃掉整根肉棒。

完全勃起的肉棒头部稍稍翘起，更加贴合内壁，马尔福一边往里推着，一边寻找着波特的G点。他感受到阴道深处吐出一股一股的淫水，浇在它的头上，填满整个阴道，又在穴口溢出，将两人的交合处变得更加黏糊— —精液和淫水的混合物，黏在两人的耻毛上，半透明的液体让耻毛贴合在皮肤上，刺激着波特的小穴和阴蒂。

波特的呻吟声突然拔高：“呃啊...哈...嗯呢......啊啊啊啊呀！哈...哈......”马尔福知道他找到哈利的敏感点了，于是他快速的抽出性器— —在用力插入，反复撞击着那块软肉。身下的可人儿被撞得迷迷糊糊，只知道肉棒在自己的穴里捣着，捣着那能给他带来无限快感的地方。

快感接踵而至，一波未平一波又起。波特感觉自己像是漂浮在了云端，全身绷紧，像是失去了知觉，无法呼吸也无法挣扎，只能承受着下身女穴的冲击和菊穴里不留一丝空隙的震动。

“又...又要...啊啊啊...到...啊...了呀啊哈啊！”他的双手抓住床上，将床单抓住一道道皱褶；双腿不受控制的踢着，以缓解如同潮水般汹涌的快感。

前后两个穴一起高潮了，波特咿咿呀呀地呻吟着，晶莹的唾沫从嘴角流下来，又浸湿了一小片床单。

高潮过后的小穴极度地敏感，疯狂的蠕动抽搐着，而穴里的肉刃和震动棒却不知疲倦，比先前更加刺激。

“呜呜...不要了...啊啊...求求你...哈呃.......啊唔......嗯啊哈呀......哼......呀啊...”高潮后波特早已精疲力尽，只有下身的穴饥饿地吞吐着，但他承受不住这样的快感了。

但身上的人充耳不闻，依然狠狠贯穿着他，“你的小穴可不是这样想的，我的小荡妇哈利。”马尔福用低沉微哑的声音说道。

他又一次高潮了。

“呀— —哈嗯嗯啊…呜呜啊……嗯呐！”他短暂的尖叫起来，剩下的尖叫被快感打断，阴道下次被肉棒填满，他发出甜腻的呻吟。

不知过了多久，马尔福依然在波特身上奋战着，波特的穴里，小腹上，胸膛上，甚至是脸上，都满是已经干涸的，成了一块块白斑的精液。他也不知道自己高潮了多少次，只是阴道还在无意识地抽动着。

他的小穴和菊穴都已经红肿地闭合不上，暴露在微凉的空气中，有些刺痛。穴口处被溢出的精液淹没— —马尔福抵着他的子宫口用力的研磨，终于把硕大的龟头顶了进去，将最后一发精华射入— —

而波特早已是神智不清，但子宫口被打开、更敏感也小得多的子宫被强行挤入，灼热的精液射到他的里面的诸多刺激还是让他稍微清醒一些。

他甚至没有力气睁开眼睛，也没有力气说话，几道泪痕在他的脸上格外明显。他摇着头，希望身上索取无度的欲魔已经满足，不要再把肉棒插到自己体内。

“辛苦了，我的哈利。”马尔福俯身亲吻了波特的嘴唇，那嘴唇已经干燥开裂，但依然是那么诱人。他把按摩棒和性器抽了出来，马上拿出那个定制的听诊器玩具，将两个连在一起的转珠棒分别塞进肉穴和菊穴，把那些液体堵在波特的体内。

马尔福又给他的哈利戴上了贞洁裤，这样子，他的哈利一定不会被别人欺负，也不会自己玩弄自己了。

他看着床上的一片狼籍，满意的离去了。

【IV•STILL SINK】

自从那一次两人做了以后，几个月来，他们便一直维持着这样的关系— —这种不纯粹而杂有一些微妙感情的肉体关系。马尔福总喜欢用各种各样的道具和体位玩弄波特，波特也来者不拒— —他们沉醉于这样自欺欺人的关系，并坚信对方已被自己占为己有。

马尔福的恶趣味总是无处不在且层出不穷的，这一次，他在哈利的阴道和菊穴里塞了两个能够模仿舌头舔舐的玩具，还在阴蒂上放了一个小跳蛋，同样，他一如既往地给他的哈利穿上了贞洁裤，以免哈利自慰。

不同于以往的是，他这次给波特穿上了一个硅胶抹胸。乳头上还贴了两个电击片。

昨天来的时候，他看到波特赤裸着上身，一手模拟阴茎在嘴里抽插，另一只手则拉着吊在乳头上的小铃铛，用力的拉扯着— —他气坏了，闯入房门便把波特按在床上狠狠的操，把他操晕了过去，再给他喂上春药，穿好贞洁裤和新带来、原本是作为交合中道具的抹胸，然后一声不吭地离开了。

哈利是在下体的瘙痒中苏醒的，醒来时，他发现自己的双手被捆绑在一起，口中塞入了口球，而胸脯甚至被抹胸包裹着，连蹭蹭乳头也做不到。

当他快被瘙痒折磨的崩溃时，体内的玩具开始运动了— —但丝毫不能缓解瘙痒，反而是让更加疯狂— —肉穴和菊穴里的玩具像舌头一样舔舐着他的穴口，却不深入，只在外沿玩弄着他，故意挑逗着他的情欲。

乳头上的电击片也开始工作，持续地释放着微弱的电流，可这点电甚至没有疼痛的感觉，只能让他更痒。

波特靠在墙边，嘴旁流出几丝因长期张开而流出的唾液，心中祈祷着德拉科能够快来解救他。

“怎么样，舒服吗？哈利。”马尔福来了，脸上是波特从未见过的冷漠表情。

波特见到了他，像是见到了救世主一般，他用膝盖爬到马尔福的脚边，呜嗯呜嗯地叫着，求马尔福可以用那巨大粗长的肉棒来操他，哪怕是让他用嘴含一下也好！

马尔福帮他把手解开来，双手重获自由以后，他飞快了拉开了男人裤子的拉链，已经勃起的阴茎在得到释放后弹到他的脸上，而马尔福却躲开了他的头，把一套衣服丢给了他。

“换上去。”

与其说是衣服，不如说是几条布— —马尔福以前也让他穿过诸如护士装水手服等等，但从没像这个这么暴露过— —最上方是一个皮项圈，下面连着几根带子，勾勒出他胸脯和乳头的形状；然后又是一根皮腰带，下身一根细带勒住阴茎的底部，一根粗糙的绳子嵌进小阴唇，摩擦着阴蒂。

马尔福把波特体内的各种玩具通通拿出，里面的淫液就像洪水一样涌了出来。他抱起他的哈利柔软的臀瓣，便将哈利直接放了下去。

“哈...哈啊......嗯嗯啊啊....嗯啊！...呀唔...好...好舒服...呃嘤...呃啊......德...德拉科......唔哈...啊啊啊....我爱你啊啊嗯嗯……”瞬间被填满的小穴使哈利感到无上的幸福，而这个体位又将阴茎插入得格外的深，他高声呻吟着，舒服地倦起脚趾。两人的下体紧密贴合在一起，波特大张着腿，使巨物的进出更加方便。

马尔福用唇瓣堵住了波特放肆的呻吟，他将舌头深入口腔，以撕咬的方式亲着他的嘴，波特想撇开头，却做不到，只好发出呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟。

马尔福在房间里边走边插着，使波特起伏地更加厉害，耳边那淫荡的小妖精嗯嗯呀呀的叫着，他突然想到了一个好主意。

于是他抱着波特径直走到巨大的落地窗— —把他抵在玻璃上，胯部用力顶着花心，像是要把囊袋也插进去一样。

波特忽然被抵在玻璃上，后穴的翻出的媚肉接触到一阵冰凉，像触电一样飞快的缩了回去，而前方小穴却被灼热的肉棒狠狠贯穿着，被拍打得通红。这样的反差让他更加兴奋，到达了今天第二次的高潮— —小穴蠕动得更快了，一股一股淫水从花心喷涌而出浇在马尔福的龟头上，又顺着他的股间流到窗户上，汇成一道溪流蜿蜒而下，最后在地面上形成一滩散发着浓郁麝香味的液体。

“哈啊啊啊……嗯嗯呃呃......不要......唔哈...哦哦……会...会......啊嗯...被看到的...”波特转过头去，看到玻璃映出的自己被操弄得  
合不拢嘴，唾液滴下来，流到了乳首上。  
而楼下的人往上望着，好像在看着他们做爱。

被人注视着的刺激使内壁更加猛烈的收缩，一层层的蠕动逼得马尔福不得不打开精关，灼热的精液射入，滴落在地毯上，干涸后留下了永久的印记。

又是新一轮的交合。

马尔福把波特直接转了一圈，没有完全软掉的肉棒在阴道内转了几个角度，扯着原本吸附得紧紧的软肉，又让波特舒爽地叫出了甜腻呻吟。

肉棒从女穴中拔出，尚未满足的波特用屁股追随着肉柱，马尔福用龟头随意地在菊穴口蹭了两下，就插入了已经流出粘稠肠液穴道。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”波特的呻吟声突然拔高，菊穴和女穴一样敏感，被贸然插入又顶到最敏感的前列腺，带来了直击灵魂的快感。

而马尔福显然是找到了他的哈利的敏感点，他故意撞击研磨着那块软肉，九浅一深的贯穿着哈利的身体，发泄着心中愤怒的情绪。

— —他怎敢自己做那些事情！他的哈利永远只能被他的手指，被他的阴茎玩弄到高潮！

在愤怒的驱使下，他撞击抽插的频率越来越快，力量也越来越大。原本如美玉般洁白细腻的臀瓣上被掐出一道道红痕，耳边响起“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟，更让他欲火焚身。

马尔福整个人与波特贴在一起：“以后你要是再敢这样做，我不介意把你牵到门口和那只卑贱的狼狗做爱。”说罢，将肉棒抽了出来，按着波特的头迫使他跪下，将射出的精液淋到了他的头顶和脸上。

波特伸出舌头，将嘴边的精液舔掉，吞  
下。丝毫没有害怕的神情，翠绿色的眼睛弯成月牙，咧着嘴说了句：“我保证，德拉科。”

妈的。

马尔福心里暗骂一声，蹲下将他的哈利抱起来，扔到了床上。

“你真他妈是个天生的妓女，我的哈利。”

他低头俯身含住左侧的红缨，用牙齿细细研磨着，另一侧也没冷落，用手指揉搓着，时不时还会拉一下上面挂着的小铃铛。

波特双手按着他的头，像一个哺乳的母亲；腿挂在他的腰上，抬起屁股寻找那根肉柱。

“哈...哈恩...呃啊...”粗重的喘息声从波特口中传出，德拉科一边舔弄着他的肚脐眼，一边用手指抽插着他的阴道，但手指丝毫无法满足那已经食髓知味的阴道。臀部不自觉地向下靠去，想吃得更深，填满整个甬道。

“转过去跪着。”波特听话地转了过去，被打了一下肥翘的臀部，他竟然呻吟出声，还流出了更多淫水。

马尔福将肉柱缓缓插入已经汁水四溢的小穴，后入的姿势插入的很深，美妙柔嫩的甬道紧紧包裹着肉棒，更让人欲罢不能。

硕大的龟头摩擦到G点时，波特的腰塌了下去，嘴里咿咿呀呀地叫着，两条小腿乱蹬着，以缓解自己的快感。穴道内的软肉十分敏感，像吸盘一样吸附着那根在其中贯穿的阴茎，吐出一股一股的淫液。

马尔福双手抓住波特的屁股，用力地快速抽插了百十来下，每一次的进出，都顶到子宫口退出到穴口，再深深插入。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊！哈啊……嗯啊嗯呀！”波特被顶弄得整个人都在前后摇晃，硕大的龟头一次次摩擦着内壁里的敏感点和花心，让他连续不断的高潮。

激烈的情事后两人都沉沉睡去，波特醒得更早些，便起来了。

他环顾四周，房间内的每个角落都染上了欢爱的痕迹。

这是德拉科属于他的证明。波特想。

他光裸着身子下床，柔嫩的脚趾踩在地毯上，地毯上是干掉的白浊的痕迹。

那是什么？

他看到一旁马尔福手提箱内的玩具，那里面他最喜欢的震动棒，上面沾着一根淡黄色的卷发。那一定不是他或德拉科的，这一点是— —某个卑贱的女人的！

德拉科怎么能背叛了他！  
他那么爱他的德拉科，可他的德拉科却背叛了他！

于是他神态自若地拿起原本是马尔福带来的那把刀，插进了它的主人的胸膛。

“爱情即为谋杀”  
“但我甘之如饴”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞乱打，里面的法律和病等等都没有经过仔细求证，只是上网搜了一下度娘
> 
> 高智商反社会不一定犯罪：如福尔摩斯也是高智商反社会（但普通反社会通常犯罪
> 
> 对反社会人格患者，他们唯一能体会到的，是因为即刻的生理痛苦和欢愉而产生的“原始脑”情感。
> 
> [1]菲罗忒斯（Philotes），为希腊神话中的欲望之神。
> 
> [2]为罗马数字1，后文也有其他用罗马数字表示的。
> 
> [3]《查泰莱夫人的情人》是D.H劳伦斯于1928年出版的小说。因为过于色x，所以禁止发行。
> 
> [4]卡洛琳小写体是大约于公元8世纪出现的一种字体。
> 
> [5]这里的水晶灯其实是歌剧魅影中第一幕结束时掉下来的灯，表示h和christine一样被心甘情愿地诱惑。
> 
> Q两人都为高智商反社会，为何最后h杀了d？
> 
> A我设定是两人都想把对方占为己有，h是让他永远不碰别的人，而d是让h永远只被他艹。（我知道很中二但爽就完事了
> 
> Q为什么有那么多 “他的”？为什么旁白都用 姓 来表示？
> 
> A 我想表达的是双方都有强烈的占有欲，想让对方成为自己的所有物，所以用很多 “他的”；旁白用姓表示，是因为我想表达双方都没有敞开心扉（不亲密


End file.
